Dalia Odinsdottir meets the Mad Titan Rewrite
by Bakugou's twin sister
Summary: In a race against time to stop Thanos from getting all the infinity stones and save Dalia, Thor and Loki join forces with the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers. All rights go to Marvel. I own Dalia. Please read and review. Takes place during Avengers Infinity War. Rewriting this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to start this story over. It was going the way I wanted and I could work on it the way it was. Sorry that this chapter is short. Chapter 2 is coming soon. Please and review.**

Ages:

Thor is 39

Loki is 37

Dalia is 16

Chapter 1

"Loki, what's wrong brother?" Dalia asked.

"I... I know that ship." Loki stammered.

"Loki, who does that ship belong to?" Thor asked.

"It belongs to a evil monster." Loki said, but before Thor or Dalia could ask what's the person's name is the Statesman was hit by something. Valkyrie ran into the room and she bows to her King also to her Prince and Princess.

"Your Majesty, the ship is under attack and we have mostly families on board as well as very few warriors and the people who are attacking us is killing everyone. The people need their King to help protect them." She said.

"You are right Valkyrie, I'm coming." Thor said and he left with her leaving Dalia and Loki alone in the room.

"Loki, we have to go and help protect our people." Dalia said and she was about to follow Thor, but Loki grabs her arm stopping her from leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No. Dali, I won't let you go out there. It's to dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Loki said.

"Loki, I am sixteen years old and I can take care of myself." Dalia said and she pulls away from her brother and she ran out of the room. Loki sighs and he follows his younger sister out the door.

"Damn. When did Dalia get to be so stubborn?" He thought to himself. As Loki walks down the hallways of the ship he hears alarms going off as well sounds of people screaming, fighting and also the sounds of people dying.

"Damnit Dalia, where are you." He said to himself for he was being to fear that he may never find his sister.

"Get your hands off me you ugly monster!" Dalia shouted. Hearing his sister's voice Loki ran to where is was. He enters the room and he sees that a strange alien is hold his sister. Loki knew who the strange alien was and seeing him made his cold blood run even colder for he belongs to the black order.

"Stay still child and you won't get hurt. Our master wants to speak with you." He said.

"As I told you before you ugly monster. Get your hands off me and I don't care what your master has to say he." Dalia snapped as she struggles to get away. He was about strike her, was stop by someone Loki couldn't see, but he knew the voice and hearing it made him shiver.

"Corvus, leave the child alone. She has spirit and she reminds me of my favorite daughter Gamora" He said.

"Of course Father." Corvus said, but he still kept his hands on Dalia. Loki began wondering where Thor was until he saw his brother being held by Thanos.

**A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Chapter 3 is coming soon hope. Please read and review. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference." Thanos said.

"Oh, I do. Kill away." Loki said.

"Stop it please! Let me go! Damnit Loki, how could you let him hurt our brother. I hate you Loki" Daila screams at her older brother and she struggles to get away from Corvus who is still holding her. Seeing his brother suffer and also having his sister upset with him." Loki decided to call it off.

"All Right, Stop!" He yells. Thanos stops hurting Thor and he looks at Loki.

"Now hand over the Tesseract or your sister will be next." He said.

"We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard." Thor said.

"Well if that is the case your sister will pay the price." Thanos said as he walks towards Daila. Loki knew that he couldn't let Thanos hurt his sister so he steps in front of Daila and he makes the Tesseract appear with his magic.

"You really are the worse brother." Thor said.

"I couldn't let him hurt Daila and don't worry my brother and my sister the sun will shine on us again." Loki said.

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." Thanos said.

"Well for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another...we have a Hulk." Loki said as he grabs Daila and they move out of the way before the Hulk slams into Thanos.

During the transition Loki drops the Tesseract on the floor. The two siblings join their elder brother and they watch Hulk and Thanos fight each other.

"Come on Hulk! You can do it big guy!" Daila cheered, but to her horror Hulk was losing against Thanos.

"Oh, no." She gasped. Thor ran towards Thanos and he slams a metal bar across the mad titans back, but it did nothing. Seeing this Ebony Maw uses his telekinesis to make metal debris to hold Thor in place.

"All-fathers...let the dark magic flow through me one last...time." Heimdall prays then he summons the Birrost which carries Hulk away; he meets Thor's eyes.

"That was a mistake." Thanos said and he stabs Heimall through the heart with the blade he borrowed from Crovus.

"You're going to die for that." Thor said.

"Shh." Ebony Maw said and he shuts Thor's mouth with his telekinesis.

"You're a monster." Daila said as she held on to her older brother forgetting that she was still mad at him for the moment. Thanos ignores Daila and he speaks to his underlyings.

"We will not fail you Father." Proxia Midnight said as she and her other siblings knelt before Thanos.

**A/N: Hi everyone Loki's twin sister here. I am sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter. I was going through a bad writer's block. Chapter 4 is coming soon. You guys will need to have tissues handy for the next chapter you have been warned. Please read and review. **


End file.
